


I’m Not Playing

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bratting, Canon Trans Character, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Paddling, Punishment, Rimming, Scolding, Service Submission, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, corner time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lucretia’s attitude needs adjusting in a major way.Lup’s ready to rise to the challenge.





	I’m Not Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Please read these tags, handcrafted with loving care.
> 
> Also, there are a couple of lines here alluding to a previous punishment that Lup received outside of a sexual context. Though not intended as such, upon a reread there’s a potential trigger here for implied child abuse or dubious consent. Tread lightly here.
> 
> Like this? Hate it? Think that I should be spanked myself? Yell in the comments!

“Hey, Lup,” Lucretia says, “are you busy?”

Lup looks up, hands full of a shirt she’s altering. “Depends,” she replies playfully, “is it for my best girl?”

“I’m bored, will you tell me something to do?” Lucretia asks. She grins. She might do it. Or she might raise a little mischief.

“Babe, last time I said something like that I ended up with a foot fetish and a hairbrush spanking, you sure you’re that bored?” Lup teases.

“So bored,” whines Lucretia, flopping backward onto the bed and purposely spreading her legs so Lup can see up her skirt. “So, so bored. Maybe I just need a good fucking,” Lucretia says.

“Lucretia!” Lup mock scolds. “That’s very unladylike. Where are your manners?”

“Maybe they’re in my panties. Wanna check?” Lucretia says. She rolls over and rubs a hand across her own ass, then gives it a light smack and moans.

“I think you do need something to do to keep you from your dirty little jokes. Make the bed. If you’re naughty I will make you pull down your panties, but it’ll be to spank you hard. I’m not gonna go easy on you this time, so you’d better behave and remember your safewords,” Lup says.

Lucretia huffs. She doesn’t want to make the bed, she wants some sexy time. What Lup says sounds promising, though. Remember her safewords? Mmm. Sounds like some rough fun. She reluctantly pulls up the blankets, leaving the sheet rumpled, and shoves the pillows into place. Done. Not to her usual standards, but this is just for a sexy game, and sex will rumple it back up in no time. “All done,” she says.

“That was quick, let me just check your work,” Lup says. She looks at the bed, then at Lucretia. “Did you not hear the part where I said I’d spank you if you were naughty? Take off your shirt and give it here. Remember this game? Now you get to play it. Last thing off is your panties, get down to those and I’ll give your bare tush a hard spanking with a hairbrush,” Lup scolds. Lucretia hands over her shirt. “Make this bed properly. And consider this a warning. Are you gonna obey me?” Lucretia nods. “Good. I’m not playing around, if you wanna test me I’ll blister your pretty little ass. No one else is on board, and I’ll spank you ‘til you scream if that’s what it takes.” Lup goes back to what she was doing, and Lucretia begins to make the bed properly. She takes stock: she’s barefoot, so just skirt, bra, and panties left. She’ll have to watch her step if she wants to be a little bratty without getting a real punishment.

“All done,” she says again.

“If I come over there and find a mess like last time you’ll be down to your bra and your panties. Remember, you don’t have to lose your panties by being naughty; if I take your bra you get a spanking. Now, are you really done?” Lup asks.

“I’m really done,” Lucretia confirms.

Lup walks over, stands behind Lucretia and looks over the bed. “Good girl. Hold still,” she orders. Lucretia does, a little curious. Lup pulls Lucretia back by her left shoulder and her right hip, pressing their bodies together and grinding her cock on Lucretia’s ass. She lifts the front of Lucretia’s skirt, shoves a hand into Lucretia’s panties and begins to rub her clit. Lucretia moans. “See what good girls get?” Lup murmurs in Lucretia’s ear. “Let me hear how much you like it, babe,” she encourages, pushing her hand further down and pushing a finger into Lucretia’s slick entrance and thumbing her clit roughly. 

Lucretia moans even louder and Lup bites her shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin but definitely hard enough to make Lucretia gasp. “Lup! Ohhh more, please, please, please, I need it!”

Lup pulls her hand out of Lucretia’s panties and licks her fingers. “Delicious,” she says with a smirk. “You make such pretty noises, babe. Now, go sort that pile of laundry. I want it ready to wash later.” She lets go of Lucretia and gives her ass a playful swat. Lucretia pouts. Lup gives her a look. “Do you have too many clothes on, dear?” Lup asks, her tone carrying a warning.

“No, I’ll do the laundry,” Lucretia grumbles. “Stupid chores, I just want her to fuck me—“ she mutters under her breath, stopping abruptly as Lup grabs her by the arm.

“What did I tell you about unladylike language? Give me your skirt, bad girl,” Lup scolds. Lucretia pulls off her skirt and hands it to Lup. Bad girl? Not naughty, bad? Lucretia had better be careful, she’s pretty sure that bad girls get treated much more harshly than naughty girls. “Touch your toes,” Lup orders. Lucretia does, and Lup spanks her twice through her sheer panties. Lucretia yelps. “Laundry. Now. No more backtalk.” Lup says sternly.

Lucretia begins to sort the laundry. She comes across a thong and looks up. Lup has her back turned. Lucretia slingshots the thong at Lup’s head. Lup turns and finds Lucretia busily sorting laundry. “Lucretia, come over here, pick up this thong and apologize. You are on thin ice, babe,” Lup says sternly.

Lucretia sticks out her tongue. “You can’t prove I did anything. I’m sorting laundry like you said,” she challenges.

“Lucretia—“ Lup begins, an edge creeping into her voice.

“What, are you gonna make me beg for forgiveness? When I’m just doing chores? You didn’t see a bit of naughtiness from me,” Lucretia challenges again.

Lup stands up and walks out of the room. Lucretia sits. What the fuck? Lup reenters the room a moment later holding Lucretia’s hairbrush. “Bra. Now.” she says.

“For what?” Lucretia whines.

“Even if you hadn’t thrown panties at me you’d still be in trouble for defying me to my face. Give it here now,” Lup says firmly.

Lucretia hands the bra over with a huff.

“What did I tell you the consequences would be if you got down to your panties?” Lup asks.

“A spanking. Fine. Go ahead, spank me, do your worst,” Lucretia grouses. It probably won’t even hurt. Lup always spanks like she’s afraid Lucretia’s butt will break. 

“Stand in the corner, Lucretia. You need some time to get your attitude in check,” Lup orders.

“I don’t want to stand in the corner! That’s not what you said before! I hate the corner! It’s not fair that you changed the punishment on me,” Lucretia complains.

Lup takes Lucretia by the arm and marches her to the corner. “Oh, babe, I’m not changing your punishment. I’m adding to it. I’m still gonna spank you hard,” Lup says near her ear. Lucretia huffs again.

“I’m gonna give you something to think about while you’re in the corner. Pull your panties to your knees, bend over and put your hands on the wall,” Lup orders. Lucretia obeys, and Lup sets the hairbrush on her back. Lup gives Lucretia twelve hard spanks with her hand, lecturing her over her yelps and cries as she does. “You have been a very naughty girl, and I’m gonna teach you a lesson in obedience. You’re going to spend ten minutes in this corner holding this hairbrush and thinking about the spanking you have coming. After your time’s up, you’re gonna bend over my knee and I’m gonna spank you so hard you can’t sit down. If you move or talk or fuss or do anything but think about your behavior and cry if you need to, I’ll give you a longer spanking with my hand and start your time over and it won’t take one swat away from the paddling you get afterward, got it?”

“Got it,” gasps Lucretia.

Lup lands two more hard swats. “That’s ‘yes, ma’am’, you’re about to learn some respect,” she scolds.

“Yes, ma’am! Owww! Yes, ma’am!” Lucretia wails.

“That’s right, ‘yes, ma’am,’ now stand up and get in that corner,” she says, handing the hairbrush to Lucretia. “Ten minutes, bad girl,” she says with a final swat to Lucretia’s backside.

Lucretia tries to stand still. She shifts the hairbrush to one hand and reaches back to rub her bottom gently. Gods, only a few swats and Lup’s already making an impact. Lup’s acting like she’s serious. Lucretia feels her arm being pulled away from her backside.

“Bad girl,” Lup scolds. “Your ass hurts for a reason, and you don’t deserve to make it feel better yet. Bad girls like you should feel their spankings for a good long time. You disobeyed my order not to move, so it’s two dozen spanks for you. Put the brush on the floor and bend over with your hands on the wall.”

Lucretia obeys with a little whine. Lup begins to spank her soundly, peppering every inch of Lucretia’s ass with firm swats. Lucretia wriggles and cries out with each spank, and Lup spanks her harder. “You hold still and take it,” she reprimands. “This is what happens to bad girls.”

Lup finishes up with an extra hard swat. “Pick up the brush and stand in the corner. Ten more minutes, and you leave your ass alone and let it remind you to be good,” she says.

Lucretia stands in the corner. She fidgets nervously with the hairbrush. Her bottom stings, and the feeling of her panties around her knees is somehow more humiliating than not wearing any at all. Come to think of it, she’s uneasy that Lup gave her permission to cry when she clearly wasn’t crying. Will she have to come back to the corner after her hairbrush spanking? Is Lup planning to spank her ‘til she cries? That’s a lot. She hates the corner. Lup is so mean to put her here, why can’t she just give Lucretia a few swats and get to the sexy fun stuff? Plus, she doesn’t want three spankings, the ones she just got should be enough. It’s not fair. Lucretia huffs and kicks the wall. Lup is such a jerk.

“Excuse me?” Lup’s voice says right behind Lucretia’s shoulder. “You want to explain that little outburst?” Lucretia opens her mouth, but closes it again without speaking. “That might be the best decision you’ve made yet. Bend over, put the hairbrush on the floor, and put your hands on the wall like before, you’ve earned yourself another spanking, my girl,” she orders. Lucretia sighs heavily and complies, bracing herself against the wall and rolling her eyes. It must be pick on Lucretia day. Lup is such an asshole.

“Pick it back up and try that again with a better attitude. And here I was thinking I’d go easy on you,” Lup says sarcastically. Lucretia picks the brush back up, straightens, then bends over again and sets the hairbrush back on the floor and braces her hands back on the wall. She cringes and tucks her bottom as far forward as she can as Lup moves into position behind her.

“Stick your ass out, you deserve every bit of this and you know it. You ought to be ashamed of yourself,” Lup says sharply. Lucretia pushes her bottom out, whimpering a little. She already got spanked—twice—and this is just mean. Anyone would be huffy with a sore bottom. “You’re gonna do more than whimper soon,” Lup says, and begins to spank Lucretia again, harder than before.

“Owww!” Lucretia wails, stamping her feet and wriggling under the hard slaps. Lup spanks Lucretia harder and harder with each swat, ignoring Lucretia’s cries. “Owww, Lup, stop, please!” she begs as Lup begins a second dozen.

“How about Lucretia stop? How about Lucretia stop being so naughty that she needs to be spanked every three minutes? I’ll spank you all day if I have to,” Lup replies, unmoved by Lucretia’s pleas.

“It hurts! Please, please, no more!” Lucretia cries, and as Lup gives her a particularly hard swat—the twenty-second—to the sensitive undercurve of her bottom, Lucretia kicks out and connects with Lup’s shin.

Lup yelps and stops the spanking. Lucretia opens her mouth to start apologizing, to beg for mercy, anything she thinks might help. Shit. It’s not the end of this spanking, is it? Lup none-too-gently wraps an arm around Lucretia’s waist and positions her ass as the perfect target. “It hurts? It sure will hurt. That’s another dozen. You’re never going to kick me again, understand?” Lup scolds.

Lucretia sniffles. “I’m sorry,” she whimpers as Lup pulls her hand back again. “I’m s—OWWW PLEASE I’M SORRY!” she shrieks as Lup begins to spank her again, even harder than before and more painful on top of all of the other swats. Lup lands a couple of the spanks on Lucretia’s as-yet-unspanked thighs, and Lucretia begins to cry. Maybe if Lup sees her tears she’ll be lenient. Plus, it actually hurts now, badly, not just a little sting or a fun swat to make her wet and needy, and on top of that Lup’s words are getting to her too. Lup is being so strict and mean and coming down on her hard for every little thing. Suddenly Lucretia recognizes the borrowed phrase—“you ought to be ashamed of yourself”— and realises that Lup is being just as hard on her as she was on Lup not long ago. Lup is literally turning her owns words back against her and compounding her punishments exactly like Lucretia does to Lup. Ouch. Lup finishes the third dozen and lets go of Lucretia’s waist. Lucretia stays put, shuddering with big, self-pitying sobs as her tears drop onto the carpet.

“Pick up the hairbrush and get back in the corner,” Lup orders sharply. “If you step so much as one more toe out of line, you and I will go outside to that big tree and go shopping for a good, long, sturdy switch and we’ll see how you behave after a good, hard whipping. If you’re gonna act like a brat I’ll treat you like one and I guarantee you won’t like it. It is absolutely disgraceful that you’ve earned four spankings in an afternoon. It’s obvious that you have an attitude problem and I can and will spank it out of you. Am I understood?”

Lucretia does as she’s told, hiccuping with sobs. “Yes, ma’am,” she whimpers. She doesn’t want the switch. She’s never had it before and she intends to keep it that way. If Lup says she has to take it...well then, she guesses she’ll take it, but she’ll be so, so good and try to avoid it.

As though reading her mind, Lup asks, “Have you ever been whipped with a switch, Lucretia?”

“N-no, ma’am,” she answers, “but I had to watch someone else get it once.”

“Really? And did it seem like they were having fun?” Lup asks.

“No, ma’am, he screamed really loud and cried and he had big welts all over his ass and thighs,” Lucretia shudders. “Please don’t whip me with a switch, please, please, please, I’ll take anything else, a hairbrush, a belt, anything, just not the switch, it’s so scary, I’ll be so good, I promise,” she begs, tears running down her face.

Lup nods. “Screaming, crying, and welts, huh? That’s how I remember it, too, from when I got it. Hard enough and your butt will bruise, too,” she says. “You stay in that corner and start obeying and you’ll only get the hairbrush this time like I promised, but don’t ever think I won’t give you the thrashing of your life if you need it. You need to learn to obey without testing me,” Lup says.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia responds with a sniffle. Shit, someone whipped Lup? It wasn’t Lucretia. Lup said she’d never tried kinky stuff with another partner. Lucretia doesn’t want to think about the logical conclusion.

“That’s better already. When I let you out of the corner, I expect you to pull your panties up and come stand in front of me. I want you to apologize, hand me the hairbrush, and ask me to spank you. I’ll give you a hug and kiss and tell you what to do next, alright?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia says again, fighting her tears back.

“Your time starts over from now. Ten minutes. Be good or I’ll whip you,” Lup says simply, giving Lucretia one last spank, this one more for show than for pain. Lucretia yelps anyway. Even a gentle pat would hurt her tender bottom at this point.

Lucretia stands still. She starts to go through the same thoughts she always does when she’s staring down a punishment: I’ll never do it again, it’s not fair, it’ll hurt too much. It is fair though. She’s had warning after warning, more than she deserved, really, and ignored them. She agreed to obey and then didn’t. That means she lied. Lucretia sniffles. Shit. Lup is strong. She spanks hard. This won’t be fun.

“Time’s up,” Lup calls. Lucretia takes a deep breath, pulls up her panties, whimpering as they touch her sore ass, then turns and walks toward Lup, eyes on the ground.

Lup stands by the bed, arms crossed. “Well?” she says.

“I’m really, really sorry I was such a naughty girl. You gave me an order and I defied you to your face. Also, I said I’d be good and it was a lie; I knew I’d be bratty like always. And then after that I was naughty in the corner and kicked you when you were just trying to discipline me for my own good. I really hope you can forgive me and I promise I’ll be good. Here’s my hairbrush. Will you please spank me?” Lucretia asks, staring at Lup’s feet and holding up the hairbrush.

Lup stares. That was thorough. “Damn, babe, you’re super good at apologies. Are you telling the truth? Look me in the eye,” she prompts.

Lucretia raises her eyes to Lup’s. “I really am sorry,” she says, a tear escaping down her cheek. She sniffles and wipes it away.

Lup gathers Lucretia into her arms and kisses her chastely. Lucretia buries her face into Lup’s shoulder.

“Okay, sweetheart, I promised you a hug and a kiss, but I also promised you a hard spanking. Lucky for you I decided to spank you until you’re ready to listen, then give you a few more as a reminder. Your new attitude is about to save you a lot of swats. After your spanking I’m gonna cuddle the shit out of you ‘til you’re done crying and let you pick how I fuck you and make you come, okay?” Lucretia nods into Lup’s shoulder. “I’m gonna let you go now and sit down, and you’re gonna pull your panties down to your knees again and bend over my lap with no fuss at all, got it? If you hesitate or fight me I’ll know your attitude’s back and you’ll get spanked until it’s gone. I want you to take it like you really are sorry,” Lup says. She lets go of Lucretia and sits on the bed.

Lucretia takes a deep breath and pulls her panties down. She bends over Lup’s lap, and Lup shifts her a little and rests the hairbrush on her ass. “You’re being a very good girl, honey, do you want a pillow to hold? This is gonna hurt a lot,” Lup says sympathetically.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia answers from upside down. Lup hands her a pillow from the bed, and Lucretia squeezes it tightly and closes her eyes. “Thank you,” she squeaks.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Hold your pillow and try to be good while I punish you.” Lup taps Lucretia’s ass twice with the brush, and Lucretia whimpers. Even the taps hurt. Lup smacks the brush hard onto Lucretia’s bottom.

Lucretia howls in pain as she feels the harsh bite of the hairbrush and grips the pillow tighter. She can’t even wriggle or try to move out of the way; Lup’s holding her far too tightly for that. She feels her panties fall to the ground. Lup spanks her again and Lucretia bursts into tears as the brush reignites the burning in her punished cheeks. “I was gonna scold you good during this, especially after your third try in the corner,” Lup says, “but it looks like all you need is some reminders.” She spanks Lucretia again, and Lucretia sobs. “Be a good girl, obey the first time, and say ‘yes, ma’am’,” Lup lists, and spanks Lucretia three more times.

Lucretia’s shoulders slump. “Yes, ma’am,” she sobs. She can’t take any more. It hurts so much and she’s so sorry. She’d promise anything if Lup would stop spanking her and hold her close while she cries herself out from the pain in her bottom and her shame at disappointing Lup. She really is a bad girl.

“I’m only giving you twelve more, sweetheart, I can tell you’ve learned your lesson. This is to remind you for next time. Hold tight, I’ll go fast so it’s over soon,” Lup says, and tightens her arm around Lucretia’s waist.

Lucretia wails piteously and screams into the pillow as the brush comes down hard and fast for the final spanks. She sobs hard and tries desperately not to kick. In a blink, it’s over. Lup drops the hairbrush on the floor and pulls Lucretia up. Lucretia drops the pillow. Lup settles the crying girl into her lap and kisses her hair, letting Lucretia kneel straddling her and gently rubbing her poor paddled bottom. Lucretia cries into Lup’s shoulder. “It hurts,” she sobs brokenly as Lup comforts her. “Oh, Lup, it hurts so bad! I’m so sorry!”

“I know it does, sweetheart, I know,” Lup murmurs into Lucretia’s ear. “Sssh, baby, it’s over now, you’re a good girl and I forgive you. You did so well, babe, I love you so much! I know you’re gonna be good from now on, aren’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia answers sincerely, lifting her head and rubbing at her tears.

“Whenever you’re ready I’ll make you come and you’ll feel so much better,” Lup says playfully.

“Can you hold me some more first? Please?” Lucretia adds quickly. She wipes the last few tears away and looks at Lup hopefully.

Lup snuggles Lucretia closer, and Lucretia tentatively lowers some of her weight to her thighs. Lup rubs her back. “What nice manners,” Lup praises, “not taking any chances, are you?”

“No, ma’am,” Lucretia answers, relaxing a little now that she’s not crying and Lup is holding her close. “I don’t want another spanking like that, you’re really strong and you spank so hard and it still hurts so badly. And I hate the corner. I always get in extra trouble there,” Lucretia says.

“Oh baby, I have bad news for you,” Lup teases. “I’ve been way too easy on you, and it’s frustrating to both of us, isn’t it?” Lucretia nods. “I’m gonna be stricter with you now that I have a better idea of what you need. I’m still learning, but I’ll do my best, okay?”

“Okay,” Lucretia agrees. Lup gives her a look. “Yes, ma’am!” she quickly corrects.

“You know that this means you don’t get as many warnings before being punished, and that your spankings will be much harder and longer than before, right, babe? Hopefully now that you know I’m serious you won’t earn a lot of punishments at once again. I’ll never give you more than you deserve, though, I promise. I’ll always be fair with you and love on you after, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll be so good, I’ll do whatever you say and give you whatever you want,” Lucretia says sincerely.

“Before I fuck you, I have one more thing I want you to do and I want you to be very good for it, okay? It’s kinda intense,” Lup says, a grin creeping across her face.

Lucretia feels a little apprehensive. “Yes, ma’am,” she says, taking a deep breath. She hopes she doesn’t make any mistakes, she definitely can’t take any more punishment, spanking or otherwise, today.

“I’ll lay down on the bed and you’re gonna sit on my face. You’re not allowed to get up until you come three times. If you get up, we’ll have to start all over. That should teach you,” Lup says firmly, as though she’s giving Lucretia a chore to do. She winks.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia says obediently. She hugs Lup tight.

“Get up now, honey, get on all fours facing the headboard. I want to check on your poor little hiney,” Lup orders. Lucretia scrambles to obey. “Good girl,” Lup croons. She examines the oval-shaped sore spots overlapping each other on Lucretia’s bottom, stroking the burning flesh gently. “You’ll feel this tomorrow, that’s for sure, sweetie,” she says sympathetically. “I hope you behave so I don’t have to give you more before you feel better.” Lup runs a finger between Lucretia’s cheeks and teases her tight asshole. Lucretia gasps.

“Lup! Are you gonna…” she asks.

“Do you want me to finger your ass, dirty girl?” Lup asks with a smile.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia replies huskily.

“Okay, but you still have to be good and come on my tongue, it won’t count if you come this way, got it?” Lup says teasingly.

“Yes ma’am—oh!” Lucretia moans as Lup pushes a clean finger into her wet pussy.

“Good girls get it nice and slick so it feels good,” Lup smirks as she adds a second finger. Lucretia pushes back on Lup’s fingers and whimpers as she drags them out and back, spreading Lucretia’s wetness to her asshole. Lup pushes a finger into Lucretia’s ass, and Lucretia moans and pushes back hard, taking the whole thing. Lup laughs. “That’s my greedy girl, you want it bad, don’t you?

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia moans, wriggling on Lup’s finger.

“You want two fingers, don’t you, babe? You want to feel it, huh? Tell me how bad you want my fingers in your selfish, greedy little asshole. Beg me for it,” Lup orders. She starts to pull her finger back out of Lucretia slowly.

Lucretia wriggles harder. “Please, please fuck my ass, please, I want two fingers, please, don’t take it away, I’ll be so good, give it to me hard, please,” she begs, clenching around Lup’s finger.

Lup pushes two fingers into Lucretia and she cries out in pleasure. Lup fucks Lucretia’s ass hard with her fingers, and Lucretia moans and pushes back hard, taking the fingers deep.

“You beg so pretty, babe, now tell me what a dirty girl you are,” Lup prompts, still fucking Lucretia hard with her fingers.

“I’m a dirty girl,” Lucretia gasps, “a dirty, nasty girl who needs to be fucked hard! Please, Lup,” she moans.

“You like it when I tell you what to do, don’t you, babe? Tell me how you get off on it,” Lup demands. “Tell me how much you like knowing that if you disobey I’ll spank you ‘til you cry.”

“I like it,” Lucretia moans, “I only disobey because I want you to be so mean to me. I hate getting away with being naughty, I need punishment,” she says.

“Beg me to lick your wet little pussy. Remember, I want three orgasms out of you,” Lup orders.

“Please, please, please, lick my pussy and make me come hard, I love it when you make me come over and over again, and after let me sit on your lap and make your cock feel so good, I’ll take it so deep, please, Lup,” Lucretia begs.

“Greedy, dirty girl,” Lup teases. She pulls her fingers out of Lucretia’s asshole and retrieves a towel from the hook on the wall. She cleans her fingers off on the towel, then tosses the towel into one of the laundry piles. “Get up, babe, let me lie down so you can climb on,” she says. Lucretia crawls off the bed obediently. Lup pats her ass gently, and Lucretia whimpers. “Sore, huh, sweetheart? Hopefully soon it’ll feel better and I can spank you nice and gentle and make you a horny, squirmy mess for me. Maybe I’ll fuck your pussy with my fingers while you’re still bent over so nice, or make you take your big dildo.” Lucretia’s hand inches toward her center. Lup grabs her wrist. “I’ll take care of that, babe,” she says, and climbs onto the bed. “Climb up, I want you to hold onto the headboard,” Lup prompts. Lucretia obeys, and kneels over Lup’s mouth, holding tight to the headboard. Before she lowers down, Lup says “If I need you to get up quickly I’ll give your butt a hard swat. I won’t be able to talk, and I don’t wanna be mean to you, but that should get you moving in case I can’t breathe. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia answers.

“I wanna hear how hot I make you, babe,” Lup says hungrily. “I made you scream during your spanking, and now I wanna hear you scream when you come for me.” Lup guides Lucretia into position, and Lucretia allows herself to be guided. Lup gives her a teasing lick and Lucretia shivers.

Lup grips Lucretia’s thighs to hold her still and teases her with long, slow licks up her slit, stopping just short of her clit each time. Lucretia moans and tries to grind onto Lup’s tongue. “Please, Lup, please, I need it, lick my greedy little clit, I need to come, please, please, make me come, I’ll do anything you say,” she begs. Lup goes after Lucretia’s clit, licking her just the way she likes, the way that always makes her come hard. Lucretia moans and grips the headboard hard as her orgasm builds. Lup doesn’t let up, teasing Lucretia and varying the pressure as she switches rhythms. “Lup—Lup I’m gonna—gods, I’m gonna come, FUCK!” Lucretia screams as she comes hard, leaning on the headboard and wriggling on Lup’s tongue. Lup rubs her hand along Lucretia’s thigh and licks her through her orgasm. “Lup,” Lucretia gasps shakily, “it’s so good, more, please, gods, I need it,” she moans. Lup keeps going, and before she knows it Lucretia bucks her hips and moans even louder. “Oh, Lup, again, I’m gonna come again, I’m—GODS, LUP!” Lucretia screams, grinding down hard on Lup and arching back as she comes again.

Lucretia pants. Lup grins against her. Two down, one to go. “I can’t,” Lucretia whimpers, “Lup, please, it’s too much, I can’t again, please!” Lucretia tries to get up, and Lup spanks her inner thigh hard. Lucretia makes a sound somewhere between a moan and a sob, but she stops trying to get up. “I’ll be a good girl, I’ll behave, I don’t need another spanking, I’m sorry, please, I—Lup, oh gods, no, I can’t again FUCK!” Lucretia screams as she crumples forward into her third orgasm.

Lup pushes gently at Lucretia’s thighs, and Lucretia kneels up, still gripping the headboard. Lup wriggles out from under Lucretia, rolls over, and pushes Lucretia forward until she’s bent over. Lup pulls Lucretia’s ass cheeks apart and licks all the way along her crack, then circles Lucretia’s asshole with her tongue. Lucretia shudders and moans. “Lup, please, please, I want your cock, please,” she begs.

Lup sits up. “Of course, babe, I want you to be a selfish, greedy little thing and fuck yourself hard on my cock. Get off the bed, sweetheart,” she says. Lup quickly strips, then takes a condom from the night table and rolls it on as Lucretia crawls off the bed. Finally. Lup’s been hard and wanting for so long. “Climb on, honey,” Lup orders.

Lucretia climbs into Lup’s lap and lines Lup’s cock up at her entrance. Both girls moan as Lucretia slides down, taking Lup’s full length. The position doesn’t hurt Lucretia’s bottom too badly, only a few sore spots hit Lup’s thighs and hurt just enough to make Lucretia even wetter. “Touch yourself, babe, and take my cock just how you need it. Don’t worry about me, I’m definitely coming sooner rather than later,” Lup says. She wraps her arms around Lucretia, pressing on the small of her back with one hand and rubbing Lucretia’s back with the other. Lup kisses Lucretia softly as Lucretia moans, fucking up and down on Lup’s cock and rubbing her sensitive clit. Lucretia bucks her hips hard as her pleasure builds, then comes again, whimpering and keening into Lup’s shoulder. “You feel so good, babe, and you make such pretty noises when you’re all hot for me,” Lup moans. “I’m gonna come, babe, I’m gonna come in your pretty little pussy, you make me go wild,” Lup continues, “you’re so—gods, babe, fuck, I’m coming!” she cries. Lucretia kisses Lup as she comes hard, tangling her fingers in Lup’s hair.

Lucretia untangles herself from Lup and gets up from her lap. Lup pulls off the condom and throws it away. “Could you hold me some more, please?” Lucretia asks. “We could take a nap and cuddle. My bottom still hurts and I really need you close,” Lucretia says, her face pleading and vulnerable.

“Of course, honey, and look how nicely you made the bed for us so we can have a good nap,” Lup says with a smile. She stands up and pulls the covers back, and Lucretia climbs in. Lup follows her and lays on her side, snuggling Lucretia close. “I love you so much, babe, you know that? Even when you’re naughty, even when I punish you I still love you so fucking much I can’t stand it,” she murmurs in Lucretia’s ear.

Lucretia smiles as Lup’s words wash over her. “I love you too,” she says, “even when you’re super mean and make me do chores when I’m horny and when you spank me so hard my butt falls off.” Lup laughs. “Thank you for punishing me,” Lucretia continues, “I deserved every bit of it, and no one’s been able to give it to me hard enough in a long time.”

Lup kisses Lucretia on the top of her head and pulls her closer. “I’ll always give you what you need, babe. I’m so glad you told me that stuff about back home and needing it rougher. I never would’ve gone this hard if I didn’t know you wanted it.”

Lucretia snuggles further into Lup’s chest. “You’re perfect for me,” she murmurs, closing her eyes. “I’m gonna sleep a little, okay? Don’t let me sit yet when I get up.”

Lup laughs and kisses Lucretia’s forehead. “Sleep well, babe,” she says. In minutes Lucretia falls asleep in Lup’s arms.


End file.
